The present invention generally relates to a packaging card. More specifically, the present invention relates to a packaging card for a device such as a refill for a pen as well as a method for packaging such a device for display and merchandising thereof.
It is, of course, generally known to provide a refill for a writing instrument, such as a pen. Pens are traditionally manufactured and sold with a cartridge containing ink. Generally, the cartridge is replaceable. Such a cartridge is generally known in the industry as a "refill." However, various manufacturers of pens require various types and sizes of refills to fit their pens.
Accordingly, it is often difficult for a consumer to determine the type of refill to purchase that fits a specific pen. Also, any given refill may fit many types of pens produced by various manufacturers. This requires printing of a significant amount of information on, for example, the packaging of the refill. Additional printing on the package itself often makes the package cluttered and difficult to read. Also, excessive printed information may require the packaging to be larger than is necessary to package and display the device intended to be merchandised.
Accordingly, a need, therefore, exists for an improved packaging card for a device such as a refill for a pen, as well as a method for packaging and merchandising such a device.